


Kyman One-Shots

by XxCreativeSoulxX



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCreativeSoulxX/pseuds/XxCreativeSoulxX
Summary: Just a little book on the side full of one shots. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: If you are sensitive to blood/suicide DO NOT READ THIS 

I sped as fast as I could into Eric Cartman's house, which was unlocked. Ever since his mother started "going out" more often, he didn't even bother to lock the door because she most likely came home sad and drunk. The living room was quiet, not one sound but my heavy fast breathing. A few tears start to fall down my face as I hold Eric's jacket to my chest.

I ran up the stairs, in living fear he is still ok. That somehow he might be breathing. I clutched the crumbled up note in my hand as I reached Cartman's room. I tried opening the door, but this one was locked. I started yanking the door handle, in hopes of getting it open before it's too late. With no luck, I started knocking on the door as hard as possible. I started shaking when I still heard no movement inside.

"ERIC OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I swear I will break it down if you don't answer!" I said harshly, voice cracking due to my sobbing.

But still, no reply. I used all my body strength in my leg to try to kick down the door. After the third one, I managed to break inside Cartman's room. The space was dark, yet I knew what I would see if I turned the light on. I shivered as my hand reached toward the wall light, and flicked it on. And as I expected, my worst horrors had come to life.

I fell to my knees at the horrible sight, and it felt like my heart stopped. Because metaphorically, it did. I stared as I kept quietly sobbing, for I was too late. I stood up and walked a bit closer to him. I put two of my fingers on his badly cut wrist, but there was no pulse. His skin was as cold as stone. I lifted his motionless head up and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were blue. I looked down again at the note Cartman sent Butters to give to me.

‘Dear Kyle Broflovski,

Read this carefully, and don't speak to anyone what this letter says. As of right now, I am already dead. I'm sorry it had to come out this way, but it had to be done. I'm just going to keep this "short and sweet" so you could get back to whatever you were doing before. You may or may not have noticed how different I acted towards you this past year. And well, there is a simple explanation to this. Truth is, I love you. You may have caught on to this but never mentioned it because it was plainly obvious. I bet you were just building my feelings up, then crushing them to bits by rejecting me and fighting. Well whatever your plan was has failed, because I'm gone before you get the chance to hurt my heart. If this is not how your plan was supposed to go, I'm sorry. And if you loved me back, well, your in your own hands now. I left you with my jacket, and you decide whether not to even keep it. Goodbye Kyle.

-Eric Cartman’

It was supposed to be today. Today was going to be the day where I finally confessed to Eric. It was beautiful outside. I was going to bring him to Stark's Pond as we watched the sky reflect off of the water. I know it's cheesy, but it was perfect. But I waited too long for this type of moment. And now that I waited too long, who I loved is gone. Forever. There is no way to bring him back. There is no way for me to live a happily ever after with him. There is no way for me to be happy without him.

My quiet tears turned into sorrowful screams. I couldn't bear with the unholy sight that has been bestowed upon my eyes. I turned on my phone, and called the police. At first, they couldn't even understand my slurred wording as I spoke through my sobs. Soon enough, they arrived and they were just as shocked as I was. They were shouting commands as I watched, yet I couldn't understand one word that was spoken. I did not move one muscle as they tried to stand me up and take me to another place. Their voice sounded as if they were trying to calm me, but I still couldn't hear them. Because the one I cared for most is dead right in front of my eyes.

After a lot of work, I was moved out of the house. But as they were doing it, my hat fell off on the staircase and I didn't bother to get it. That detail is unimportant. During the time, my face expression did not change; terrified and depressed. Which it really was how I felt. I was sat down on the edge of the side walk and they put a grey blanket on me. The rest of the evening was blurry from that point. And all I remember was not being able to comprehend the event that would effect the rest of my life.

I woke up with shaky breath from the incident of what happened the night before. In panic, I took the note out of my pocket in hopes that it was all a dream. And of course, it wasn't. I curled my legs up and lowered my head down as my eyes burned from all the tears. I sadly sighed and once again looked at my phone. It was a Tuesday morning, 12:34 pm. School has been canceled so everybody could comprehend the horror of what happened. No one expected someone like Eric Cartman to ever commit suicide. In fact, he would be the one least likely to do it.

I took a deep breath and fell back on the bed. I most likely would've fallen asleep again if someone didn't knock on my door softly, I lifted my head up and walked towards the door. I opened it to see my little brother Ike.  His facial expression looked as though he tried to remain neutral, but his eyes held a bit of despair. His arms were behind his back, likely holding something.

"Hey Kyle, how are you holding up" Ike asked with slight hesitation. I mean, it's obvious I wasn't doing well, but his reassurance that he cares made me feel a bit better.

I sighed, "Not so good. I know you could tell I liked him, didn't take you long to figure that out."

He let out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, you are kind of predictable." Ike then pulled my into a hug, "But you're strong and you'll get through this."

I smiled and hugged back, trying not to cry again to show I was strong as he said. He let go and said "Oh and one more thing," he showed me what was behind his back. My hat. I forgot it had fallen off my head while being taken out of the house."

"The police showed up and returned it earlier this morning." Ike put it in my hands, "Anyway, don't linger onto this. See you when you decide to come out."

And with that he walked downstairs. I would follow him, but I shut my door instead. I don't know why, but I sat on my bed and stared at my green ushanka. I was reluctant to put it on like I usually would. After a minute, I frowned and threw it into the garbage can. Eric never liked it anyway. I walked to my desk and opened up a drawer. Inside it held hair bands--mostly black and white--, combs, and hair brushes. I took a black band and tied my long hair into a bun. Yup, my hair is pretty long; about to my shoulders. But it doesn't really matter.

I sighed and opened the window in my room. Man, South Park is gonna be a lot worse without him.


	2. Late Night At Cartman's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kyle stays over at Cartman's house, and they are up a little too late. Cartman's Point Of View

"Dude, this game is rigged! That shithead totally glitched it!"

"There is no fucking way you would have shot him anyway!"

"Fuck you, that was full-on headshot."

"Just hand the controller over fatass."

I sighed and passed the X-box one controller to Kyle, because we both agreed every time someone dies in the game, we would switch. Which I would barely ever get to play, cause the game has a fucking error and gets me killed! But of course when Kyle plays there is no glitch, he probably is hacking the game or some sneaky shit like that. I might seem unreasonable, but even Kyle does whatever to get what he wants!

All jokes aside, he is really good at the game. I enjoy watching him play and seeing him kick fucking ass! He is not seen losing a bunch of games, in real life or on console. Well, unless you count our little bets as games, he always fails! But then he gets all sneaky and shit and backs out of the bet as soon as I win! But I think if he ever won our bets, I would have to do whatever he asked for! And that is just unfair, even if I am trying to get him to suck my balls.

But even if he is such a fucking sneaky jew-rat, I looked upon him with envy. Literally everything about him is perfect, except his short temper. When his face is focused on the game, I love seeing such intensity in his eyes; like it's actually happening. But what I love even more is how red his face gets every time he gets pissed. His anger gets my heart pumping, and makes my face red. Okay, I may have a small-not-so-small crush on Kyle. But as if a had a choice! All these stupid feelings came like a wave and I was drowning!

"CARTMAN!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked towards Kyle. He was holding out the controller for what seemed like a little bit of time, and it was very unlikely the first time he called my name. A bit embarrassed, I grabbed the controller again and continue playing. I was a little distracted, seeing that it was only me and Kyle in this room; we had not invited Stan nor Kenny for our little game night. We have recently been hanging out without them, seeing as we're getting along and shit. So here we are now at midnight playing stupid games. And finally, the match ended.

Kyle sighed and broke the silence between us, "Well what do you want to do now?"

I sighed " I don't fucking know but I don't wanna keep with this bullshit."

He rolled his eyes "The only reason we are going to do something different is because I'm tired of watching you fail miserably."

"Shut your jew mouth, I did fine!" I shouted.

"Sure, believe what you want fat ass." Kyle smirked

"Jew."

These useless quarrels do kind of brighten up my spirit, and even heighten my ego. Because in some shape or form, Kyle will get mad and get me really turned on. I really hate that side of me, but I really can't help it, nor will I stop it from happening. Cause you don't wanna battle or deny feelings, or you will most likely end up a broken piece of crap. Trust me, I know. I saw Kyle stand up and make his way to the kitchen through the darkness. A few minutes later, he comes back with a bowl full of chips.

"Woah, since when did I allow you to go and get food all for yourself?" I stated.

He rolled his eyes, "Please, I bet you were waiting for me to get food because your lard ass is too lazy to get up and move. Plus we haven't even eaten since 7 when we got KFC, I'm starving."

I groaned, "Well what do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"Movies?"

Really a cheesy thing to do, but isn't this whole dumb night a big old dumb sitcom? Or a dumb romance novel? Maybe both. I nodded and Kyle reached for his bookbag. He pulled out two disk cases, one titled "Aladdin" and the other named "Brave".

"You really brought these dumb ass movies?" I asked with disinterest in my tone.

Kyle shrugged "Well trust me, these were the best ones I could find. All the good movies were thrown out because they were 'inappropriate' or 'immature'. If you have any other movies then be my guest and watch them instead."

Don't get me wrong, I would have gladly pulled out an awesome movie with blood and stuff, but unfortunately, I do not own any. Mostly because I don't really see movies to often; I actually read a bit now (which I will NEVER admit willingly to my friends). I groaned and put the disk of Aladdin into the X-box one as Kyle smirked. God damn it I hate but love that face.

Neither of us really watched the movie. We just sat there eating and slowly passing out as it was playing in the background. After a small bit of time, I felt Kyle lean on my shoulder, breathing slowly. I look over to see him fast asleep. I was actually waiting so long for him to doze off into his dreams. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have stayed up so long. 

I slowly started removing Kyle's hat from his head --I couldn't just immediately remove it, he never takes that damn thing off-- and then laid it on the floor. I rested my hand in his beautiful long hair. It was as soft and fluffy as a Pomeranian's fur, but of course curly. My fingers gently twisted in his hair, playing with it. I leaned my head in and scented his hair. It smelt of mint or rosemary, both of which suit him. 

My hand then lied upon his cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft and well kept. I looked deeply at his facial expression. Everything about it was pure and innocent. Not one care in the world, not one thing stressed about. When Kyle is asleep, his beauty and purity is godlike. If only he could be owned to me, then I could seen that beauty more often. And if only I could rest my own lips upon his pure face....

Just then, Kyle's eyes shot open. By that point I was inches away from his. We could feel each other's breathing on our skin, yet none of us moved. We stared into our eyes as we spoke not one word.

"Well?"

When he suddenly asked it, I jumped a bit not expecting it. "Well, what?" I replied.

"I have been waiting for like 20 minutes yet you haven't kissed me yet." 

"W-"

Just then Kyle took my head in his hands and forced my lips onto his. It took me a second or two to realize that he was kissing me. After five seconds, I kissed back. His lips felt so delicate and sacred, I almost felt evil touching them. 

We broke apart, both of us out of breath. My face held the expression is shock and surprise while Kyle had a smirk on his face. God damn it, he planned this out, didn't he. 

"So let me guess, you were fully awake while I was being creepy." I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Correct, your not as dumb as I thought" he replied "Though you were dumb enough to think your feelings for me weren't blatantly obvious."

"Shut it jew, I'm going to sleep."

"I love you too Cartman"


End file.
